Kill Of The Night
by theMakCatt
Summary: Renesmee is turning 7 when we flutter back into the lives of everyone after Stephanie Myers, Breaking Dawn. Troubles arrive, feelings flair, and tragedies fall left and right. Read to find out more.
1. 7th Birthday

**Chapter 1**

_**Nessies 7th Birthday!**_

* * *

"Oh, no..." Renesmee let her hand slip from Jacobs grasp as she stopped in her tracks. A good 50 cars were filed into the Cullens looked back curiously at the young woman whome this was for.

"You knew?" She questioned him accusingly as she took in the scene before her.

The brunette beauty could see familiar faces scattered throughout the open-windowed house before her. She noticed that even Leah Clearwater was in the house. She didnt have a pleasant look on her face but Nessie knew she was only there because of her mother, Sue. Sue just so happened to be right beside Leah, but instead of a distasteful look such as her daughters, she looked quite content. Nessie noticed how her hand never left her grandpa, Charlies. They were a nice couple, she commented on the way they brought out a smile in one another.

Nessie searched the crowd of people, seeing as how Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme were scattered upstairs aside from being in attendance at the party below.

She now the looked towards the T.V. room, which was accupied to the maximum, by no other than the infamous Uley Pack. Or better known as the Quillete Pack, in such a thing Jacob also was apart of. She smiled to herself upon seeing Sam Uley accompanied by his wife, Emily. Paul with his girlfriend, and also Jacobs sister, Rachel. Quil was sitting on the floor playing a card game with little Claire, who had just recently turned 10. Embry, Seth, Brady, Collin, and a few other pack members were talking off to the side, laughing and smiling. Everyone inside the Collens house was smiling...aside from Leah...and it was a happy scene.

Looking through the living room towards the kitchen, Nessie saw a few distant familiar faces of Nahuel, and his other halfling siblings, Serena, Mayson, and Jennifer. You could obviously tell Jennifer was the youngest. By the way she cautiously eyed anyone who came close to her or her family. They were all surrounding an older woman who was breathtakingly gorgeous, whome Nessie identified to be their Aunt Huilen.

"Ness, lets head inside before they think we ditched," Jacob said teasingly, extending his hand for her to take. She returned the jesture a little bit more eagerly than needed. She hoped he hadnt noticed.

She rested her head on his shoulder as they walked up the steps to the porch. Her heart was racing. Not because of the suprise party, that she just couldnt wrap her head around the fact that she hadnt seen it coming, but meerly because she was so close to Jacob. She thought she might get an addictive high off of his smell if she stayed that close for too much longer. She swiftly pulled her head up just as Alice opened the door.

"Youre here! Finally, now lets get you inside before you miss anything!" Alice clapped and jumped a little, full of joy.

"You did a great job with the decorations, Ali. Red. My favorite color," Nessie replied as Jacob closed the door and Alice pulled her away from him into the living room. She was greeted with lots of "Happy Birthday"s and "You look great"s. She realized most of the party guests had dismursted from were they were before when she had been aproaching the house.

"Dont i know my Niece, or what?!" Alice squeeled as she dragged Nessie into the kitchen. She was suprised to look around th house to see more faces from the reservation. She also spotted the Denali Family speaking with Carlisle who had apparently came back from what he was accupied by upstairs.

"Hey hunny, Happy Birthday! We love you," Bella came up to her daughter, kissing her on the forhead.

"I love you guys too." Nessie answered her mother, as her father opened his arms for her to come in.

Edward kissed the top of his daughters head, enjoying their moment. Bella, and Alice had disapeared back into the party. He was glad to have the moment to themselves. He did know,without reading his wifes mind, that Bella was eager to have a closer bond and relationship with their daughter. Nessie didnt mean to, but it seemed like she had put her mother, after her three most important people, with the clump of loved ones in Nessies heart that she couldnt put in a list of favorite to least. The three most favorites, which were obvious, were Jacob, Jasper, and Edward.

"If everyone would please gather as many of us as we can into the living room so Renesmee can open her presents." Carlisle called throughout the house; a twinkle in his eye, and in his smile.

Nessie was soon being pushed into the room of Carlisles choice, and placed in the center of one of the blush sofas. Once she was sitting, she realized it was Rosalie who had been to percistant with Nessie cramming into the room before anyone else. But, just as most everyone else she had seen that night, Rosalie slipped back into the crowd of over-flowing people.

Jacob was by her side in an instant, his dashing smile present aswell as a small box in his hands. She grinned down at the purple box in wounder. He noticed, glancing at the purple box, then hesitantly handed it to her. She giggled and kissed him on the cheek as in thanks. He blushed, hoping no one noticed.

"Whose that from?" Emmett said from the oposite sofa. Nessie just pointed over at Jacob. Emmett winked, playfully at the two of them.

Once she had opened the tiny construction of a box, she went speachless. Jacob had hand-crafted her another trinket she would hold dear to her heart. The ring glimmered in the light of the lamps that were scattered through the room full of people. She examined it intently, making sure she didnt miss an inch of his work.

On the outside was a carved wolf. Only the wolf was not alone. The wolfs companion pet the back of its head, as it sat in some grass. The companion was not any ordinary person. She was an exotic angel; beautiful to the eye. Long curls flung beautifully over her shoulders. Her face was bright and cheery, looking down upon the wolf.

Nessie realized that the wolf was Jacob, and he had also portraid her as the Angel. She was speachless, but yet was still able to read the inscription on the inside before puting the beautiful piece of art on her finger. It read,

"I love you, with everything I am. -Jacob"

She loved it. Before she knew it she had forcefully grabbed Jacob by the neck and pulled him into a breath tearing hug.

The members of the pack and their companions gave her different sets of clothes, which she thanked them for. Charlie, Sue, Leah, and Seth got her an iTunes card, for her ipod shuffle, and a gift card to Rue 21. Billy gave her some money aswell.

Esme had gave her 4 tickets to Washington D.C. due to the fact that Nessie was continuously researching history, and had became fond of the capital, always gushing on about how shed liked to go there. She recieved many books about everything from History to Science-fiction, all the way to Romance from Carlisle.

Rose got Nessie a couple new Jazz outfits, and a new air of Jazz shoes. This was a good present sense Nessie and Rosalie would beginning their lessons together soon. Emmett gave her a new, red iHome, and a few Horror, Comedy, and Action movies; their favorites.

Edward and Bella happily gave their daughter a strapless red, floral sundress along with some knee-high boots. Alice got her hair accesaries, and make-up; even though she barely wore any. Jaspers present was saved for last;it was probably the best, anyways.

Nessie reached into the final, tiny bag of the night. A sigh of releif excaped her mouth as she searched for her uncles present. Upon finding it, she pulled it into the light to get a better look. The lamps light revealed a golden locket with little swirled designs on the front. Opening it, she gasped out of joy, to see a picture of herself, and Jasper this past summer.

She remenenced on the memories that were flooding back to her. Jasper and herself had been in the backyard wrestling,laughing, joking around, and enjoying life. Just as they were gooing to head inside they realized they were covered in mud, dirt, and leaves. Only god knows what else they had on them. Before they had a chance to go inside, Alice came running out insisting on taking a photo of such a joyous accation. The two wrapped their arms around each others shoulders and laughed carelessly as Alice took the picture.

Nessie turned the locket over to see that he had engraved words on the back;

"i will always be here for you, my lovely Carlie. -Uncle Jazzy"

She had tears stinging her eyes as she read and reread the conforting words of her Uncle. How he called her by her middle name, which he had slowly became accustumed to doing so, only showed more of the tight, unique bond they shared. When the Vulturri came, he was there for her right when he has the chance, when hard times came time and time again after then,he was always there. Jasper and Nessie had a relationship no one could understand. Just as her and Jacob, but Jacob wasnt seen as family in her eyes. Yes, he was her bestfriend and maybe even crush as of lately, but no,he could not even begin to comprehend Jasper and Nessies bond. Thats what she liked most about it.

"I love it, Jasper! Thank you!" She exclaimed with happy tears stricking her face. Putting the locket around her neck, she quickly got up and ran over to Jasper, clutching onto his shirt as he stroaked her bronze curls. He wispered a, "You are welcome." into her hair. She chuckled at his southern gentlemenness...if that is even a word, she thought to herself. They stayed in embrace for a couple minutes as the other guests diverted back throughout the house and the music started to play up again.

"Your a great Uncle, Jazzy." They shared a laugh at her nickname shes had for him sense she was 2.


	2. Horror movies & Kisses

Chapter 2

Horror movies & kisses.

* * *

"Hows it feel to be seven, Carlie?" Jasper teased, ribbing the top of Renesmees head at an attempt to mess up her hair.

"Uh, that i'm about 12 years more mature,' She replied, fixing her hair in the process.

"Did you like your gifts, hunny?" Bella walked into the kitchen.  
Nessie nodded her head in response, taking another bite of her birthday cake. Bella smiled at her daughter. Shes become a great young woman, Bella thought to herself as she walked towards the stairs.

"Hey! How was your party?! Great," Alice came skipping in next, and sat on the counter next to Nessie, "I thought as much! Ooop, the last of the guests are going to leave in a few moments!"

"Whose the last to leave?" Nessie asked.

"Charlie, Sue, Leah, and Seth." She replied pleasently before taking Nessies empty plate, placing it in the dish washer. A huge grin spread across Nessies features. Before Jasper or Alice could ask, Nessie was already flying out the front door. They chuckled in unision, and headed up the stairs to their room.

The Denali's and Nahuel, his sisters and Aunt all were staying at the Cullen residence. Only four of the bunch of vampires, and halflings had to sleep. They would be sleeping, scattered about Carlisle and Esmes room along with Edwards old room.

"I love you, Grandpa!" Nessie called from the porch after Charlie as he was the last to hop into the small families car. She had gotten a hug, and a goodbye in before Leah got too pushy, telling him to come along.

"What a happy family," Jacob chuckled from right behind the birthday girl. She giggled and turned to face him. His eyes were beautiful in the dim moonlight. He was a gorgeous man, she thought.

"Dad!" She yelled towards the house.

"Yes, sweetie?" He was in the doorway in a flash. She sent him a puppy dog pout, and mentally asked if she can stay at Jacobs that night. Edward contemplated it. Looking between her pleading thoughts, to Jacobs cunfused ones. He finally nodded, and motioned her to hurry off to the cottage to get her things before coming back to say goodbye to everyone.

She pulled Jacob by the hand towards the cottage. A smile plastered on her face. He looked at her, curious to her next plan of action.

Nessie, pushed Jacob into her little room, and continued to run back out into the bathroom. She grapped her face wash, tooth brush, and other such assentials. Making her way back into her room, Jacob watched her every movement.

"Whats going on?" He questioned.

"Hmm. Think Jacob! Todays my birthday...so do you really think i want to spend it alone in a house, hearing my parents having sex? Didnt think so," She blabbed on her way to the closet.

"So where are you going to go?" He was still oblivious.

She put her face in her palm, and let out a hastile breath. Looking back at him, she motioned towards his chest. Finally realizing that she wanted to stay with him that night, both of them heard his heart begin to pound faster. She didnt let off that she noticed. Nessie did blush, as she never noticed his nervousness around her before.

"Alright, lets go," They left for the house.

-0-

"We're going to start our Jazz lessons up again sometime around December. Just so you know." Rosalie told Renesmee as she walked her towards the stairs. Nessie nodded in agreement, and they hugged for a breif moment. She waved goodbye to Emmett aswell. The couple ran up the stairs.

"Lets do something tomorrow, hunny." Bella almost pleaded from the front door where Nessie could see Jacob already in his car.

"I'm sorry mom. I told i'd dad be back tomorrow before 4'o'clock. And when i get here, Jasper wanted to do something. We probably will be playing some board games and what not. See if you can join us?" She replied casually. Her mother only nodded, stepping away from the door. Edward came beside her in an instant. He patted Nessie on the back as she walked outside towards Jacob. He was full of pride. His wife on the other hand...was dissapointed, and let down.

-0-

"Can you go make some popcorn, Jay?" Renesmee asked Jacob, her mind preaucupied by the thriller/slasher movie they had put in the xbox, sense he didnt own a DVD player and the game console worked just fine.

"Sure, sure." He mumbled getting up, but continueing to stare at the tv screen the whole time he was up.

His little apartment had a medium sized living room/medium sized kitchen attached. Basically speaching, there was no wall between the two rooms. Nessie thought it looked nice, cute, and homie.

She glanced over at the hallway heading back to their bedrooms and the bathroom. The window at the end kept making her paronoid. Everytime someone drove by, their lights would shine right in her eyes. She adjusted her seat, not realizing she only got closer to Jacobs spot on the other end of the couch.

He returned with popcorn in an Avengers bowl. He had gotten it when they went to go see the movie a couple months before. She had loved it, as did he.

The music suddenly got more suspenseful. She pulled her knees up to her face. Resting her chin on them. She felt Jacobs protective arm reach around her; she did not protest as she leaned into his warm body.

"Ahhhhhh!" Both them, and the woman being chased on the screen yelled at the top of their lungs as the attacker had "jump scared" them. Nessie had barried her face into Jacob.

Quickly recovering from his own scare, he saw Nessie bundled up against him. He ran his hand through her curly hair trying to sooth her. She emedietly (N/A spelling is bad, sorry guys) felt better. She looked up at his beautiful, tan face. Se was speachless as she unraveled every ounce of his beauty. She blushed at her own thoughts. He smiled down on her.

She couldnt take it anymore. Not an ounce more. She swiftly sat the popcorn on the table. Turning back to Jacob, he could see she was nervious about something. He was stunned into shock when she placed her hands on either side of his face. Slowly but surely, her lips finally met his.

His hot lips burned a whole in her soul. It was soothing. It was electrifying. All she could see was purples and reds. Fireworks, to say the least. She could hardly breath. His lips were mesmerizing to her. She loved every minute they were in this loving mixture of kisses.

They were in their own world by now. As she slide into a stradling position on his lap, he enter-twinned his fingers in her hair. They never wanted to let go.

He was in shock at first, but acting quickly he let her cold lips engulf him into a world unknown. But it was theirs. It was beautiful. Jacob let her scent overwhelm him as she did the same with his.

After a long ten minutes of letting their emotions show with every peck, kiss, and "make-out"; they had to come up for air. Renesmee did not know what to expect, or say when her eyes met Jacobs after such a moment.

But neither did he.


	3. Breaking News

Chapter 3

Breaking News.

* * *

Alice stood in the middle of the kitchen. One hand resting on the counter. The other layed dantily by her side. The room had grown still. Every face around her blurred into...into nothing. Voices muffled in the back of her head. But her head, was not in the right state of mind to respond, let alone hear the voices thrown at her.

A small pale woman came into Alices vison. She sat quitely on a rock. Staring at nothing. But also admiring eveything. The woman was soon accompanied by a young man. They both looked to be in their late teens. She smiled at him. He only nodded toward her general direction, staring off in the distance.

Everything blurred yet again for Alice. She next saw the same man. But somethibg changed. He was paler. He was colder. He was one of them.

The woman came into view at his side. Blood pumping her viens. She smelled almost too good. He bent his head down, as gently as possible. As if to kiss her. Before she knew it, he had bitten her. Leaving her lifeless body on the ground. He fled the scene.

Alice had a blurred vision again, as the woman trained, practiced, and fed. Preparing. For what seemed to be a battle, a battle of revenge.

She then saw the woman, furiously chase him into the forest. Into territory. Into the Cullens territory. She did not know, but the man did. He had been watching the Cullen Clan.

The vision ended, and she fell over and into Jaspers ready arms. Edward told the rest of their family about the vision. They all took the news well. And were going to be ready to catch the bastard who didnt fully understand who he had been watching. Hell, he could be watching at that very moment. They didnt care. Maybe it would make him leave.

It didnt.

-0-

"I.." Renesmee could barely wisper.

"Shh." Jacob quieted her. Quickly stealing one last peck.

Screams from the T.V. echoed into their heads. Neither one caring to look at it. Their eyes were locked on the others. She took a deep breath. Renesmee then realized what a position she had placed herself in, physically and emotionally. She reluctantly slide off of him, returning back to her previous seat.

Jacob was suprised, and estonished by what she had just did. He felt weak, not being able to accumulate words so she knew her act was not foolish. He grabed her hand, and looked her in the eyes.

"Nessie, you know i imprinted. I will be anything you want me to be. A brother, bestfriend, protector...lover..." He trailed off unsure of how to go about this.

"I know." She said firmly. Her eyes bore into his. Jacob felt his heart skip a beat. She blushed, glancing down.

"I love you." Jacob stated. Pulling her chin up.

"I love you too...now that i think about it...i think i have, for a while now," she admitted. His chocolate eyes conforted her. He smiled a crooked, simple smile. She did too.

-0-

"...in conclusion, we might have to move." Carlisle finished retelling to story of the misterious woman, and the man who had been watching them. Also stating how he obviously knew about Edwards abilities, keeping a far distance. And the fact that he was probably watching now. The good thing was, he most likely could not hear them.

"Oh." Renesmee mumbled. Life was finally looking to the better, instead of being in an awkward state. But this morning, as her and Jacob entered the Cullen house earlier than planned, they were swarmed by Alice, Carlisle, and Esme. The only ones in the house. The others out hunting. Something Nessie felt a withdraw of.

"When?" Jacob asked.

"When and if, Alice has another troublesome vision, or the situation worsens in any possible way," He answered.

"We're just going to wait it out?!" Renesmee questioned. Unnerved that her family members were being quite civil about the situation.

"Nothing substantial has happened to make us take emidiate action, yet," Carlisle added.

"From the way he looked..it was almost like he wanted the woman to be found by us. I just cant shake the feeling that she has some bigger role in our lives than to just pass by us," Alice thought out loud.

"In the current moment, are you guys hungry? Nessie, would you mind helping me in the kitchen until your mother and Jasper get back to be with you as planned?" Esme was always so kind, and gente. You could never say no to her. Never. It felt like a sin if you even thought of it. Esme being herself, never asked anything of anyone that she knew they wouldnt clomply to.

Around 3'o'clock, the four of them were inturupted, in their conversation about the news that displayed on the T.V., by the sound of five familiar, amazingly fast sets of feet.

Nessie grabbed Jacobs hand as the five sets of them came into the house. They both knew Edward would know about their revelation last night in an instant. They were prepared to take a lecture, a blow, a yell. None of that came. Edward glanced at the scene before him. Contemplating.

He knowingly smiled at the knew couple.  
Bella did the same.  
Jasper aswell.

-0-

Jasper had pulled down an old Monopoly game board out of the attic and placed it on the dining room table. Nessie had smiled widely at the box and everything in it as he set up the game.

"Who is going to be the banker?" Jasper smiled at the group sitting around the table.

"I will." Bella offered. No one complained.

"I want to be the money bag!" Jacob said reaching its strong, muscular arm across the table to get his piece. Nessie grabbed the hat while Jasper stuck with the boot. Bella the horse.

They all tried ignoring the fact that they could have someone unknown and foreign to them watching their every move.

"Alright, Carlie? You roll first." Jaspers southern accent shinned through his words.

Nessie grinned mischeviously.  
Rolling the dice.

-0-

By 5:30, Bella had won twice.

Renesmee rested her hand on her mothers arm. Showing her images of herself and Jacob walking to the cottage and him saying goodnight.

Bella nodded and smiled at the two on their way out.

Edward quickly warned Jacob to be back by the house in 10 minutes so he knew that he had left. Jacob agreed and followed Nessie out the door.

Both looking around them cautiously. Becoming very paronoid about the man in Alices vision.

No problems showed for the lovely family for weeks. Which slowly turned into a month.

They cherrished that month.


	4. happy, torn, then content

Chapter 4

happy, torn, then content

* * *

"So whats the number this year, Em?" Renesmee teased her uncle.

"I'll be 97 tomorrow, kiddo." He chuckled.

"Nice! You dont look a day over 20!" She said jokingly. Playfully punching his shoulder.

"Awe, shucks." He replied, messing up her hair.

They turned their attention back to the football game they had started watching well over an hour before. She didnt mind. She liked Emmetts company. Along with the sport.

She could hear Carlisle talking to Esme in the room right about herself and Emmett. She could barely make out a few words here and there. She strainned to listen in on the conversation.

"She had another one?" Esme asked unpleasently. Not something you expirence everyday with her.

"Yes. Im not sure what to make of it though," Carlisle pondered their options.

"We'll figure something out," She reassured him.

Nessie was brought out of her eavesdropping by another conversation intering the house. Alice and Jasper. She explained her latest vision in depth. Scaring Renesmee.

"Jasper, the woman didnt cetch that man thats been watching us. Once he was off her trail..it seems as if he was going to leave the area, considering she knew where he was. Her on the other hand, was a different story.

She stopped. Some power of hers stole her focus. She then started running in our direction. Towards the house. I cant see anythingfrom there, sense Renesmee and Jacob will probably be here when she comes." Alice explained.

"We all need to hunt." Jasper said.

"She will be here on the 20th." Alice said fearfully. Today is October 15th. Tomorrow, the 16th, is Emmetts birthday. And then they all have 4 days to hunt.

Great.

Nessie returned her attention back to the T.V. before her. Emmett yelled at the screen, discusted by the actions of the players. Nessie smiled gently. Her uncle could always brighten the mood, even without realizing it.

She sighed.

-0-

"Hey, i love you." Jacob said into Renesmees ear. She held on tighter to his tall frame. Never wanting to let go. She had just told him the new vision Alice had earlier that day. He let go, and gently had her sit on her bed.

"I love you too, by the way." She teased with a grin.

"Dont worry about those two bloodsuckers Alice keeps seeing. No one in this family, or the pack, will let anything hurt you." He explained.

"I know, Jay. But, its not my safety i care about. Hell, i could care less if i had to go up against the woman alone. I just care about you, and your safety." Renesmee admitted.

He starred at her in wounder. Amdiration. Shock. Happiness. He never knew someone would care as much for him, as he cared for them. And now it was happening before his eyes. He felt a wave of releif. He held her face in his hands now.

Leaning forward. Lips touching. Sparks flying. Tempuratures rising. Life disolving. Into nothing. Everything was gone. Aside from the two of them. They were happy in each others arms. Even with a few tempurature degrees difference between them, she still felt cold to him. As he felt like the burning sun to her. They wouldnt have it any other way.

-0-

Emmett celebrated his birthday with a few gifts from the family, along with a remote trip to Tennesse with Rosalie. He wanted to see the places he knew when he was human. And he knew the bears there tasted delicious. So at around 11a.m. they left for their trip after receiving some presents.

They seem happy, Nessie thought.

"Hunny, why don't we go to Port Angeles and get you some new clothes with the gift card Charlie and Sue gave you?" Bella offered around 1 in the afternoon. Nessie contemplated. Eventually agreeing to go.

Only if Alice could come along. And of course Alice was chomping at the bit to get out of the house, and it was a shopping trip anyways. How could you forget Alice?

"Alright. Go get the gift card and finish getting ready. I'll go inform Alice." Bella gave up on a one on one day with her daughter and darted out of the cottage.

-0-

"How about this?!" Alice squeeled picking up a knee length dress. It had a unique, country styled design and look to it. It was a cream color, with hints of browns through out it. The beautiful dress was tight right under the chest, and was strapless. The bottom was not even. As to say the diffefent layers were cut in an upwards way. Making it look even more stunning. Nessie smiled and nodded.

She turned around, picking up a brown leather jacket. With elbow legnth sleeves. Alice nodded at her neice and grabbed the leather jacket from Nessies hands. They cordinated well when it came to outfits.

Bella came up beside her daughter, smiling widely. She held up a pair of brown cowgirl boots. Matching the outfit already selected. Alice stared at her Sister-in-law with pride.

"I see we're rubbing off on you, Bella." Alice said grabbing the shoes and gift card. They went to check out.

-0-

"Thats not going to help us!" Edward spat at his adoptive father.

"If we can figure out who these people are, perhaps we can figure out how to deal with them." Jasper suggested, calming his brother.

"All i asked was that we wait it out longer. I am truly sorry if i offended you, Edward." Carlisle apologized. Edward looked at his father, sorrow in his features.

"No i apologize. I shouldnt have lashed out like that. Its just, i..im just an overprotective person. Our family is in danger. I just cant sit around and wait. You know that," Edward stated.

"I do," Carlisle replied. They then turned to Jasper.

"Great idea, bro." Edward said. Carlisle nodded aswell. The three of them headed towards Carlisles study to do reaserch.

-0-

*What if the man bloodsucker comes onto our land?*

*Will he?*

*Are you really going to leave, Jake?*

*Quiet* Sam thought. Shutting up all the rambling members of the pack. Jacob took his cue.

*Alice did not see him running in our direction. But if he decides to run the oposite direction after a while, she may or might not see it. So we must be prepared that day, and night*

*Alright. Thank the Cullens for telling us in advance*

Jacob fazed back. His head now clear of the others thoughts. He out his clothes back on, and headed for the house.


	5. to know, to hold

Chapter 5  
To know, to hold

* * *

"Seems as if the man in your vision has been dead for sometime now. Before any of us were born. Aside from Carlisle." Edward informed his family. They all were gathered into the study.

"How? He looked human in the first scene i saw!" Alice did not believe what she was hearing.

"We dont know what happened with that. But we do know he was changed for certain, centuries ago. He has made suddle appeariances sense then, aliased by different names." He processed.

"Wait, wait, wait...how did you guys even know how to start looking him up?" Renesmee was utterly cunfused at this new information.

"In the last scene, when the woman was chasing him, she kept calling him different things. For instance, 'Henry' then it was 'Florence' and finally she put them together for a full name of, 'Henry Flourence Richerson' thats how we got it," Alice told her neice.

"What about the woman? Who is she?" Asked of Esme.

"We found pictures and articles about the two from many different things in the past century." Carlisle added.

"No, no, no, no. She was HUMAN. Not until he bit her." Alice was loosing it.

"That makes no sense. Alice sees the future. Not the past." Bella added in disbelief.

"We have a theory on that subject." Jasper said.

"Well, what is it!?" Jacob had grown impatient.

"We believe one of them has the ability to make vampires look human, or anything to that portion. The other might have the ability o make others to see what they want, or make memories play out in front of others. Anything like that," Edward told his family.

"So, how do we deal with the woman? Whats her name? When she comes to the house..." Bella trailed off into deep thought.

"The womans name is Talia Lynn Scarlet-Richerson. We think she might be chasing after him, after he changed her. We can not be sure. The might have been changed around the time Emmett was," Carlisle calculated.

"What do we do when she comes? Obviously she knows someones scent, or something," Jacob thought out loud.

"Ask her what she wants?" Bella chuckled, disconforted.

"Possibly," Alice piped up.

"We need to go hunting," Jasper told them.

"OK. Jasper, you, Alice, Bella and I will g hunting tonight. Jake, Carlisle, Esme, and Renesmee tomorrow. Hopefully when Emmett and Rosalie get back from their trip tomorrow afternoon, they'll be well fed and in the right mindset." Edward said. Everyone nodded.

Those who were hunting that night, quickly left. Jacob and Renesmee dicided to put in a movie. Carlisle went back to his study while Esme made dinner for Jacob and Renesmee.

-0-

"Ness, you make me feel like im on cloud nine but somehow manage to keep my feet on the ground," Jacob told Nessie as he leaned over her. She pecked his cheek. He blushed.

"I am sorry to say, but im never on cloud nine...im always in reality..and my reality is you. You complete everything. I want to stay put, and never leave. Never dream. Because reality is both. Real. Dream. One in the same," Nessie wispered starring into his brown, mesmerizing eyes. She caught her breath.

"I love you," He said full of true emotion. Jacob shifted his weight, trying not to crush the brunette beauty below him. Her bed creaked when he moved.

Her clothes felt like they were tucked on by sweat, by heat. Pressed on. Full of warmth. It almost was sufficating. She didnt mind. His presence above her, was enough to calm her nervousness, and insecurities. She took in a deep breath.

"I love you too," She wispered into his ear. Her tinder breath swept across his neck. Sending shivers down his body.

Realizing their positions, and the fact that he was becoming turned on by it, he reluctantly fell to her side. She turned towards him, pulling the covers higher up on her shoulders. The long but fragile legs of hers wrapped into a ball. Their eyes met. Both taking in the gorgeous creature before them. Seeming to be one, subconticously they clutched each others hand. Fingers inter-twinned. Their faces lit up. His especially. He kissed her forehead before starting to get up and leave. She didnt like that idea. Not at all.

"No. Stay." She quitely demanded. He wavered the possibility of Edward coming home and seeing them. But soon brushed it off. Thinking to himself that Edward knowingly lets Nessie stay at his house. Whenever she wants. So why would beig closer to his supervision change his view of things. Of course they sleep in the same bed very fewly when at his house. But there still were those times. And its just sleeping, right?

He layed back down onto his back, sighing. Nessie scooted closer to his warm body. He pulled his arm around her, while she rested her deliquet head on his chest.

They fell asleep in a few quick moments.

Both as happy as a couple of bees.


	6. Walls

Chapter 6  
Walls

* * *

"What?" Emmett cut Edward off, as he tried explaining the situation. Rosalie stared at her husband. Cunfused at his outbreak.

"Emmett... really?" Edward heard his brothers thoughts. Both in shock.

"Talia..." Emmett almost wispered. He stared off into space.

"She, uh, is Emmett's, um.. sister," Edward told the group of people who had gathered into the living room due to Emmett's outburst.

"Oh, my lord." Rosalie said in shock.

"Biological!?" Bella exclaimed. Her hand slipped into Edwards reflexively.

"Yes," both Emmett and Edward said at the same time.

"How remarkable..." Esme said in awe.

"But..." Alice barely wispered from her spot in the corner. Jasper, the rest of them, with the exception of Emmett, looked to see despiration, and mocking fury hiding within her eyes. The golden color, now drained, shook the light features of her face into one not many have seen. One of pure horror; true anger. From a humans eye, you would never see it, but to a vampire, they could see the sadness behind the mask. Sadness for her brother. It never fully engulped her. Her furry was too strong.

"Alice, dont be so hasty." Edwards stone figure glanced back down at the floor. Bella starred at her sister-in-law in astonishment. Alice seemed to...hostile.

"Why...HOW could they decieve me like that!?" She hissed. Jasper quickly pulled her from the room. Everyone seeing that she was going to loose it. Emmett let out a deep, sorrowfull sigh.

Nessie took the moment in stride. Grasping Jacob by the arm, she led the way out of the house. Knowing if they stayed any longer she might get upset also. He could see that. No one but Edward noticed their quiet deparchure.

Esme continued to stare at her sons in astonishment. Carlisle kept calculating the possibilities. Trying to make sure they were correct. He could find no error. Edward stood in stone. Listening in on his families varied thoughts.

"Lets go, babe" Rosalie said as calm as she could. Pulling Emmetts limp body up the stairs. Edward starred after them.

"What a night.." Bella gasped. Not realizing no one knew she was even there anymore. She also had inturrupted many strainned thoughts.

"Yes, Bella. It was indeed one hell of a night." Their adoptive father shot a weary smile toward his daughter-in-law. Even if she was one of them;a vampire. She always felt left behind, almost out of step. She returned the gesture.

"Come on...we wont be heading to the cottage tonight," Edward mumbled toward his wife, dragging her into the music room and began to play Renesmee's lullaby. He hated so much that she was her own person, sometimes. She was more herself; aposed to himself or Bella. She had a very different look on everything. It was hard for him to comprehend sometimes.

"Why not?" His wife wispered as he met the bridge of the song.

"If we do..im afraid it wont be pretty. Jacob is the only one capable of calming her at the moment." He explained, never looking up.

"She needs calmed? But..why?" Bella had grown impatient with having to continuously ask 'why' or 'what'.

"Its quite complicated, love. I can hardly comprehend her thoughts as is. Explainning them, would be as if i tried to beat Emmett in an arm wrestling match; ill fail miserably." He transitioned into Bella's Lullaby next.

"Please. Try," she pleaded. He sighed, trying to think of exactly what had gone through Nessie's head.

"When i finished telling him all about Talia and Henry, her thoughts contained generic questions such as 'why' , 'how' , and so on. But once Emmett replied with information of his own, her mood and thoughts drastically changed. She knew right away that Alice had been decieved. Not sharing her relevation, though. Im not sure as to why. Until Alice had her miniature rage.

Nessie was apsolutely discusted. I believe its towards Talia mostly. Her mind flashed through her own interpritations of Alice's visions. Fitting pieces together i would have never imagined." He had stopped playing, and turned toward his wife barely meeting her eyes.

"What were they?" Bella inticipated the worst. That was an understantement for what she actually got.

"Renesmee saw it in Emmetts eyes. The way Alice discribed the woman. How i vaguely remembered the face from a mind somewhere. He had controlled his thoughts and mood well around myself and Jasper. But when he was not neer us, he was not the man we have all grown to love. Nessie recalls him being extremely quiet and unhumorous. He then let his guard down, and let me see what he was holding back. He had known all along. Never telling anyone. The worst part is no one noticed his hurt. He hid it so well..." Edward said trying not to believe his own words.

"So she was upset that he knew, that Henry and Talia were coming, and in the process had manipulated Alice's ability?" His lover confirmed what he could not quite come out and say. He nodded.

"Well,i guess the cats out of the bag." Emmett attempted to joke as he glided into view. Rosalie not far behind him. She seemed to be extremely hurt, but could not bare to be apart from her mate. Rosalie glanced at Bella, letting her emotions show. Knowing Bella knew how it was to be lied to by your soul mate. Bella stood, moving to Rosalies side, and wrapped her arm around her sister. Emmett watched the interaction with sorrow filling his reluctant eyes.

"See how it feels." Edward spoke softly, boring his eyes into his brothers face. Emmetts attention still on his wife and sister; still hearing Edwards comment.

"Enough. Now explain this Emmett. Dont make your brother do it. You must own up to this." Esme's chilling voice cut through the tention of the room as a chainsaw would cut through a peice of wood. Harsh, intricut, deadly, and most importantly, grusom.

"Mom..." Emmetts eyes pleaded, looking at his mother. His voice weak, and almost child-like. He hushed himself when Esme raised her hand to stop him from asking forgivness. She just wanted answers. They all did.

"Talia was changed a year before me. She came to me right after, i didnt know what had happened to her. All she kept saying was how exciting it was, and hoped i could join her one day. She said she loved the pictures she could show others. I just asumed she meant her paintings. She had always been the artist of the family.

Once you guys found me, after the change. I began to forget, not really caring either. She was pushed to the back of my mind. Once Alice started having visions of Talia...i flipped the fuck out. I knew Talia was up to no good. She always is. She has a thing, a craving for mischivious things." His family stood around him wearily. Nessie and Jacob, Alice and Jasper had reappeared at the beginning of Emmetts speach. They all had ended up accidentally meeting while on different walks. They were close enough to hear Esmes cold mummbling and rushed in at once. All four of them seemed to have the same look on their faces as before; dread, anger, discust.

Emmett looked to them apologetically as he heard Bella tell Rose to follow her as she lead her out of the house and into one of the families many cars.

"Son, how could you?" His mothers loving voice was not one of harshness as it was moments before, now it held nothing but disappointment. They could all see that.

"Mom! Please! I thought maybe i could reason with Talia before letting you guys meet her. I didnt want harm to come down on us yet again!" He was literally begging, having dropped to his knees about 2 feet before his adoptive parents. Nessie made a very low, very terrifying chuckle at his stance.

Edward sent his daughter a look that could only be interpretted as 'dont you dare'. She did not flinch under his glare. No one noticed this interaction.

"Save it, Emmett." A cold voice spat out from the back of the group; Alice. Her headed popped angrily around Jaspers shoulder,no one dared look her in the eyes.

Edward heard the unspeachable. Jasper felt the unemotional. Alice did not look for anything. Nessies mind raced more swiftly than the others. Walls built up around each group of very defined opinionated family members. Everything leading into one uncomprehendable statement.

Something had finally ripped and tore their unbreakable family apart.


	7. Leaving

chapter 7

Leaving.

* * *

"They cause a threat to us. We should not be here when she comes." The velvot of Jaspers voice was not on the surface. He sounded like a drill sergent. Like the man of military he truly is.

"Yes indeed. We must leave. If she caused Alice to see what she wanted, knowing Alice would see, then she is a threat." Renesmee agreed, touched the necklace he had gotten her only months before, and sighed.

"Of course. How could i have not figured it out before?!" Alice thought out loud. They looked at her beautiful silhouette with curioisity looming in their eyes.

"Darlin'?" Jasper was the one to speak next.

"She has the power to make others to see what she wants. But for this to apsolutely happen with one of my visions, she had to of dicided to make those things appear to us. Her making them has not yet happened." Renesmee starred at her Aunt in disbelief. No one had even thought of that.

"Then we must leave. Now." Jasper and Jacob said in unison.

"Go get your things packed, Jacob. Alice, you too. Ill go tell dad," Renesmee ordered. Jasper ran around the house lookng for assentials they would need.

"I already know." Her father told her as she entered the music room.

"I just wanted to speak with you before we go." She said knowing he had already heard it in her head.

"Hunny, dont go. Dont leave. We'll figure it out." He begged.

"No. Im leaving. But i will say one thing. Take a look around us. Mom, and Aunt Rose have not come back for two days. The day of her arival is so close;too close. They decided to leave. We are too. I just wish you would come leave with us." His daughter reflected his pain for their seperation.

"And leave my brother, my parents here alone? I think not."

"We all can go."

"No. We cant."

"Stop being so stubborn!" She raised her voice, stompped out of the room, and slammed the back door shut. She quickly made her way to the cottage.

Edward watched his daughter go. He felt horrible for doing this to her. He also knew he could not abandon Emmett. His parents were going to stay, but for different reasons than his own. They were staying, to try and make peace with Talia. Edward was just staying as long as he could. Until he could drag Emmett away from his sister. He knew Emmett had to see her, but Edward also knew he could not let him stay much longer.

Renesmee ran her hardest towards her families little cottage. Her mind was racing. She thought of her mom, wondering where she was or why she hadnt contacted her. Renesmee was worried. She hated being to separeted from her mother. Never really understanding the fact that they had a very distant relationship; until now. She was worried, and also suprised how her father was not panicing like a maniac.

Renesmee wished she could go back and ask for his comfort.

-0-

NESSIE

"I love you too, Grandma," i solumly told my loving grandparent as she took me in her cold arms.

"We will always be here if you need us. Alright, sweetie?" I could hear it in her saphrano voice, that if she was human she would be crying waterfalls. I hated this. My eyes began to water, and a tear fell over my cheek.

"Oh hunny, dont cry. Just dont go...please," Dads pleading voice overwelmed me even more and the water works continued to flow harder. Esme squeezed my shoulders.

"I love you guys," i felt another set of frozen arms wrap around myself and grandma. It was Dad. I let a tiny smile touch my lips.

"Oh! Why don't you!?" Esme wepted.

"I-i cant, guys.." i muttered into her shoulder. Dad sorrowfully sighed at my response. I opened my eyes, only to see Uncle Jazzy standing in the corner. His face reflecting the sadness of everyone in the room along with himself. I walked to him, wrapping myself around his waist. He returned the jesture. I glanced back at my remaining family members all with meloncoly eyes. My tears paused; i waved to them, pulling Jasper out the door and towards Alice's Porche. Jacob and Alice waiting for us inside.


	8. Finding Olivia

Chapter 8

Finding Olivia.

* * *

NESSIE

"Are you hungry?" Jacob asked me. I had my head leaning on his chest, his arm around me, in the back seat of the yellow car. I shook my head no. No, i was not hungry. I dont think i ever will be again. I almost felt sick.

"You sure, hunny?" Alice glanced at me through the rear view mirror. I shook my head again and closed my eyes, allowing Jacobs amazing scent to engulf me in the place i loved best. I could hear the faint voices of my Aunt and Uncle as i kept my eyes shut.

"Where are we going again, darlin'?" I heard Jasper ask his wife.

"We have to go find someone." She answered. I could tell he was as cunfused as i was without even seeing his face. She continued telling him her plan, "There is a woman. She is a vampire, but has known Talia her whole existance. They were once very close. Until Henry came into the mix, of course. I think she can help us stop Talia from trying to start a fight to get Emmett back."

I gasped. Opening my eyes wide , i saw everyones own eyes on me.

"Mom." I mumbled, sitting up in the seat. It seemed as if Jaspers mind clicked on what i was about to explain, "Why would she leave us? Now? In the time we need her shield most!?"

"Why did your Uncle and I leave right after i had the vision of the Volturri?" Alice retaliated.

"What did Rosalie know?" Jasper pondered.

"Or Bella." Jacob stated.

"I just hope they make it back in time.." Alice sighed at all the possibilities she could not see at the moment. I knew she had been looking for their decisions sense they left. I also knew, it was fustrating her, a lot.

"They do know you, they know youll be watching. It would be bad for Edward to find out. They dont even know we left, their just being cautious." Jasper reassured the group, laying a hand on Alices knee. She loosened a little. But only a little.

-0-

Denmark. We had to go to fricking Denmark to find this woman we were after. As we boarded the airplane, i thought to myself...why couldnt she have dicided to settle down somewhere else? Somewhere possibly warmer?

The ride was long, exaughsting, and extremely boring. Jacob ate, listened to music, then slept next to me the rest of the way. His suddle snoring, making me feel at home. I on the other hand, could not sleep. I ate a little bit of an apple, and then stared out the window. After a while of him snoring, i took out one of my books and started reading.

Jasper and Alice were sitting across the isle, not caring to "eat" any food. They were having a very low conversation, probably about Mom, or this woman. But towards the end of the ride, they settled back into their seats together, and pretended to sleep. Alice most likely wanted to be more focused on anyones decisions.

-0-

"Boy is it cold out here!" I joked. The four of us trucking along in the light snow that had congered up on the ground of a forest in Denmark. Apparently Alice knew where we were going.

"Ive got you all covered, baby." Jacob said sweetly and placed an arm aroound me.

"Dont worry, Nessie. Olivia shouldn't be far from here!" Alice yelled over her shoulder.

"Oh, so now you know her name?!" I yelled back.

"I had a vision of her telling us her name while we were still on the plane, Ness." She giggled, with a teasing voice. We all chuckled at her craziness.

Shortly after, we arived at a small, cozy house.


	9. His Wolfie Thing

Chapter 9  
His wolfie thing.

* * *

NESSIE

I layed there in the guest bedroom of Olivia's sweet little house. My mind seemed to be at ease now. Scooting in closer to my manly, body pillow. His ruff woodsy smell calmed me even more. After our talk with Olivia and her mate, Richard.

They heard us coming in the woods on the way here. She invited us in, ans was more confortable around us then Richard was. I dont care, really. He barely spoke to us. I dont really know the guy. Olivia had told us that he had a gift;by the touch of his palm, he could make you freeze. Until he let go, of course. I was amazed by this, and even said something to him about it. He just nodded, and pulled his gloved hand through his hair.

I guess he doesnt think it is as awesome as i do.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around Jacob to the clock on the nightstand. It was 2a.m. how great? I needed sleep, but i didnt want to. Why? Because i just wanted to stay here, conscious, and enjoy to feel of Jacob's body next to mine. I coukd feel myself starting to blush. The guy wasn't even awake, and i was blushing because of him?

I layed my head back down, closed my eyes, and fell to sleep.

-0-

"Wakie Wakie, Nessie Nessie!"

Ugh.

"I told you should wouldnt move."

UGH.

"Oh come on, have some faith in me!"

FOR THE LOVE OF EVERYTHING HOLY!

"Sugar, just walk out. Shes a bit upset. You did your job well."

FINALLY.

I heard their foot steps walk down the hallway. I let out a long deep breath. Now realizing i was alone in this Queen sized bed. I frowned.

"Im in here, baby!" My heart filled with joy when i heard his sleepy voice call from the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" I yelled half as loud as him, knowing he'd still hear me.

"Brushing my teeth. Taking a piss. You know, the stuff normal people do." His head peeked back in the room, toothbrush sticking out of his mouth, and he winked at me. I blushed, again, but good thing he had already slipped back into the bathroom.

"Your far from normal, babe!" I teased, stretching.

"Okay dont go there. I can say the same thing right back at you!" I giggled at his lightheartedness. If that was even a word...oh well.

"Are you giggling at me?" Walking back into the room as he teased me. I let out a chuckle.

"Maybe."

"Of course. Look at this. Irresistable." His smile turned crooked. Our eyes bore into each others for a couple seconds before we both burst into a fit of laughs. He fell onto the bed next to me.

"I dont know. Im just not feelin' the whole wolfie thing today." I teased once our laughter got under control. He smiled cockily at me in my perhivrable vision.

"Are you now?" He said suductively.

Oh shit.  
No no no no no.  
Crap.

His body crushed over mine as he tackled me. Jacob's hips lined up right with mine, making me gasp for air. It not like he did anything but get more confortable but why did his closeness feel so good?

Next thing i could figure out that was happening was his dangerously hot brown eyes searching mine. He just needed to stop this teasing. Jacob leaned his head down. I could feel his hot breath on my neck. His voice turned husky as he wispered in my ear.

"Are you not feeling it now?"

I could hear the joke in his tone. I just couldnt get myself to respond. He must not know how high i was getting off of his addictive scent. How his body made mine ache for closeness. Or the way his breath lightly slid across my neck made my head swirl. He was oblivious to the torture he was puting me through right now.

"Ness?" His voice only centimeters away from my neck. I sighed heavily. Hoping he would take that as an answer.

Hot, sexy lips pressed against my neck lacing themselves down to my colorbone. My head became lightweight as his warm angelic lips touched down between my breasts. I knew we were going too far in a womans house we barely knew. But i couldnt find the muscles all throughout my body anymore. He kissed in the same spot once more.

Sending me into a shock of frenzy, my arms flew up around his head. I hoped his hair wasnt being pulled out of his head by the tightness of my grip. I pulled his face up to mine.

This kiss started with a firey thirst. Eventually turning into a sweet but tender kiss. His tounge traced the top of my mouth, making it burn. I didnt care. It felt so good.

All too soon, we heard deliquet foot steps coming from down the hall. Alice. I sighed, pulling out of the kiss.

"Are you sure your not over your head with this whole vampire thing i got going on?" I wisper teasingly in his ear. I could feel him shiver over me.

"As long as the wolfie thing doesnt bug you." His voice was gentle, but still teasing. I laughed and pushed him off of me. I made my way over to my suitcase. Finding a pair of dark blue shorts and a gray wife beater i stuck them on. I threw my soffie shorts and t-shirt into the bag and put on some dehoderount. (N/A sorry for spelling errors. My kindle doesnt have spell check..)

"Sweetie? We will be leaving shortly. You guys get your bags down here." Alice had a happy ring to her voice. An even lighter step as i hear her skip back down the hall. I chuckled, slipping on my black converse.

"May i?" Jacob smiled down at me, motioning towards my doufle bag. I nodded my head. He took it and left the room.

I ran to the bed, making it quickly, grapped my phone from the middle of the mess of sheets we had created. Slipping it into my back pocket, i snatched my book from the nightstand and made my way outside.

"What are you reading, Carlie?" Jasper called to me from across the isle. I smiled, looking up at him.

"Since i finished the one i read on the way here, i asked Olivia to borrow one. She said i'd like this one and to just keep it." I held up the hard-cover in his direction. I watched him read the title, 'Hatchet'. It was certainly not a newer book, but it was so darn good. He smiled at me, thenturned his attention back to his conversation with Richard in the seat infront of him.

"I read that in middle school." I heard Jacob comment from my left. I glanced at him. He smiled, drifting back to sleep.

Boy, was he so odd.  
Asleep one second.  
Awake the next.  
Listening in.  
Commenting.  
Then right back to sleep.

Oh.  
How i love him.


	10. Anxious

Chapter 10

Anxious

* * *

ROSALIE

"Are you sure this is the correct adress, Bell?" I was extremely nervous. Yes, we had hunted yesterday. Not meaning i was anywhere emotionally able to fight someone right at the moment.

"Yes it is. Rose, this is going to be all okay. I promise. Henry is her mate. He'll come around." I could see a bit of sadness in her features. We've been separated from our family for weeks upon weeks researching and finding Henry. I know there is one thing i am actually ready and antious for. Asking and finally hearing the answer as to why he was watching us for weeks.

After two knocks due to Bellas stable hand, Henry opened the door casually. Once seeing who it was, his face turned from glee to concern. He stirnly told us to go inside. He checked all around the yard and street before closing the door.

"Why?" My voice filled with rage.

"Why? Why does anyone do anything. For a want or a need. For themselves or someone else." He answered matter-of-factly, looking at a picture frame on the wall. It was one of himself, tall young handsome free, and a beautiful joyoua young woman.

"She put you up to it?" Bella questioned the waverig man before us.

"She missed him. We knew he had been changed, but had no idea where to find him."

"So how did you?" My voice was ice cold.

"I researched, just as you all did. It should be considered the vampires 7th sense or something. Everyone of us are so damn good at it." He tried to ake small talk. I was not in the same mood.

"When?"

"I found a couple things having to do with, your wedding Bella. I went off of that seeing he was on the guest list. I then followed the adress on the photo and bing. I was there. I watched to make sure it was him. But of course, he was not alone." He explained.

"How come you didnt come closer to the house?" Bella spoke next.

"I have heard many a story about your husband, Mrs. Bella. News travels fast when Aro doesnt like someone always getting in his way. Once i did move too close. I knew because i felt his presence within my mind. You see, i have the ability to know when someone is trying to fool with mine or anybody else aroud me's brain." He finished.

"What is she going to do once she gets there?" I asked.

"I honestly do not know. She actually ran off from me a couple hours ago. She caught his scent and never looked back. I bet she wants him to join our clan." He shook his head.

"Can you help us?"

"Help you do what?"

"Help us stop her from taking him and tearing our family apart." My eyes probably showed a lot of worry because he quickly nodded his head yes, and led the way out the door.

Yes.

We now have something looking good on our side now.  
Hopefully Alice hasnt seen this.

I just hope.


	11. Greetings

Chapter 11

Greetings.

* * *

NESSIE

Its the 19th. We only have one day left to figure out a plan of action. When we oh so slowly made our way up the long gravel pathway, i felt my stumach clentch. I could smell him. I could smell Dad. I let my face fall into a sad frown. I hadnt been away even a day and i missed the shit out of him. I guess im just a Daddys Girl.

"Come on." Jasper spoke to the rest of us as he got out of the car. I caught my breath. Dad was in the music room. He was playing my lullaby. I smiled softly. I wish i could be in his arms right about now..oh how i miss him..

The exact second i closed the door to the porshe, i felt brearhtakingly cold arms thrown around me. I did the same to his stone waist. If only Mom was here to conplete this moment...i havent seen her in days.

"I miss her too, baby." Dads gentle voice clouded my head.

"I love you. Im sorry."

"Dont be hunny."

Im actually quite relieved.

"What?" Dad asked competely cunfused, looking down the driveway.

"Dad?"

"I think..I think I hear Rosalie's thoughts. But someone elses too." His voice turned cold at the end.

"Go get Emmett, Jasper." I ordered.

"Is it really them? Is Mom with them?" I looked up at my Father. His arm around my shoulder, mine his waist. Both turned, facing, and awaiting the arrival of the one we've missed most. I heard Emmett run out of the house behind us. Shortly after everyone else. Eveyone was waiting for the car to come into view.

And sure enough it did.

"MOM!" I weezed out the last breath i posibly could before her arms lifted me into the chilling air. Thats wierd. I didnt even notice how windy it was today.

"Renesmee!" Mom practically killed my half-vampire eardrum. She needs to calm down. I heard someone clear his throat. It was Dad. I let go of Mom, motioning to Dad sense she apparently didnt get the hint that he wanted her. She kissed my forehead.

"Rosalie..." The usually 'bad-ass' voice of my Uncle now only sounded like a man who just got socked in the gut. I watched the scene unfold infront of me.

Rosalie had only made it about 7 yards away from the car before she stoped. Most likely at the sight of her husband. He could have looked better; we all knew that.

His hair was a nappy, much like my Fathers but obviously way shorter. If he could sleep, he'd need it. Emmett looked paler than all of his siblings before him. Being a vampire, it only hid so much from the human eye. But even from where i stood i could see that he should have had big bags under his eyes.

Rosalie nodded her head slightly, she should have been crying. She couldnt though. I just wanted to cry for her, just by the sight before me.

I looked back at the car they had taken. A man shut a back door. He was tall, handsome, with dark black hair reaching the length of Carlisles blond. He had a poise about him that could make you tell in a milisecond that he was older than my beloved Grandpa. I knew exactly who he was before Jasper asked the question out loud.

"Who are you?"

Jasper had a very stern, very cold, and very disaplined tone of voice. I thought to myself that Jasper probably does not even care how old the man was before him. He just knew him not being an allie. Or as far as he knew.

"Henry." I breathed, seeing the wind pick up again. My hair swirled around me like a parashute in a gym class would shake due to the little kids. My arms instintively wraped around my adimen.

Jasper put a cautious hand on Alice and Olivia's backs. Richerd was already inside having a very hushed conversation with Carlisle up on the third floor. I couldnt make out their words anyway, so i ckntinued to focus on the strange man next to one of my families vehicles. He figited unconfortably.

I guess even vampires get nervous around other ones..or maybe it was my scent mixed with Jacobs. I dont actually care enough to ask.

Speaking, or more like inner-monologue, about Jacob where was that big hunk of a man?

Dad cleared his throat, annoyed.

Sorry Dad.

"Your fine, sweetie. Just dont think like or about that around me. Please?"

I nodded.

"He went to tell the pack about Olivia Richerd and Henry. He is almost here, again."

Thanks.


	12. My Mind Works Wonders

Chapter 12  
My Mind Works Wounders.

* * *

NESSIE

"Listen to me!"

We all heard Emmett beg his wife two floors above us. The majority sighed with exhaustion. Others sneered. I stayed silent, digging my head into Jacobs burning chest. He rubbed my back and kissed my head.

You're woundering whats going on, right? Well, in a time frame of thirty minutes we all had scurried into the house. Emmett pulling Rosalie upstairs. Mom and Dad, having an ongoing arguement about how to deal with Talia. Grandpa and Grandma, having their own discussion on the same topic. Alice was sitting Indian style in the corner. Jasper was woundering about the kitchen.

Our guests -Olivia, Richerd & Henri- were talking amungst themselves in the t.v. room. I could hear fear in poor little Olivia's voice. I dug my face deeper into my wolf's chest.

Dad gasped, "Shes close." And with those two words, within seconds everyone had followed him out to the back yard. I quietly asked him what her thoughts were like.

"Carefree. Love. Family. Suprisingly nothing horrific." He knit his eyebrows together. I gazed at the still wildlife surrounding my family and our guests.

"W-what?" Is all Emmett said before staring hopelessly into the forest. Rosalie suprisingly grabbed his hand. My lips twitched in the corners after seeing her gesture.

"Shh." Alice hissed from behind. Jasper wrapped his scarred hand around her petite waiste. I gave him a look that could only read, 'keep her back there and out of this'. He chuckled lightly, pulling her onto the porch.

Mom let out a long breath, "I can hear her," and then her face went serious. She was concentrating on her mental shield. I looked to her with envy in my brown eyes. I wish I could be that strong.

My mind went racing through all the possibilities one last time. But then it hit me. Talia is coming to see her brother. One she has thought to be dead for decades. What if she just wanted to show us her story? What if she just wanted a family?

My Father gasped, might i add very dramatically, and glanced at me in shock. His golden eyes showed things as if he had just seen the light for the first time. I stood straighter. Full of pride in myself.

"Edward, what is it?" Carlisle asked. Most everyone was looking at me curiously. A tiny grin met my lips.

"I figured it out," I went on to explain everything i had just previously shocked my Dad with in my head. They all listened to me. Putting the pieces together.

We didnt need to break apart for this woman to come into our lives.

Because she was going to be an addition to our family.


	13. I Was Right?

Chapter 13  
I Was Right?

* * *

NESSIE

The yellows of my families eyes seemed to darken. Not do to the words I had just spoke. Not even the actions of those around them. Mearly because of the enchanting woman everyones anticipating eyes had landed on.

Her face was gentle, she did not let her fear completely over come her fatures. The bright red eyes of hers seemed to seap through my brown ones, into my skull, and out the back of my head. Long wavy hair wrapped down her straight back. The golden color could wipe a man of all senses below the belt. She stood beautifully profound before our clan.

Her gaze flashed through all of the faces, twice,before settling in on Jacob and I. She looked as to be calculating something.

Then she smiled warmly at me.

I saw Dad sigh with relief in my peripheral vision, he seemed to loosen and relax. Mom followed suite. I heard a snicker come from behind us; Alice.

Talia and I never stopped our staring contest. Jacob squeezed my hand, telling me to be careful. I nodded.

Talia broke our cursed stares when a hand touched her shoulder. Emmett had grown enough balls to walk up to her. They shared a smile.

Jokes, laughs, and chatter were shared over the next few hours. Between everyone wether it was inside the house or out back. I finally thought we were a family. Not like we've been lately. A happy family; a proud family.


	14. BONUS SCENE CHRISTMAS?

NESSIE

I pulled the red and black sweater over my head; it fit perfectly against my newly found curves. I ran my hands through my ass-length curls. I blinked my very brown, very boring eyes vigorously, trying to shake out any memory of dispair or dread from the past few months of my life. Of my families black, ankle, buckled boots slipped on with ease. I heard a car honk outside. I didn't care enough to go check who it was through my window.

Over a month and a half after Talia and my family had our breif encounter, I now had a room to myself in the main house aposed to in the cottage. I knew my parents wanted as much time alone, and I knew things between the three of us would never again be the same. We had changed, seperated and thrived for different endings. We could never fully fix a situation with the same opinions again. It just seemed impossible.

I applied a thin layer of pink lip balm, some mascarre, and a slight blush to my never-again-changing face. It did not sadden me like you would think it would. I liked the fact that Jacob and I would forever be a matching couple. It gave me butterflies just thinking about him.

Yes, because i love him and am in love with him. But not just only that. Two weeks after everything got settled down, we did the deed. IT was amazing as any bodies first time should be. Funny part is, Dad AND Mom agreed it was okay. Talk about a hyprocrite and a horrible mother.

I'm not complainning about it though.

I heard footsteps echo throughout the mansion we called home. I heart a few heart beats and the familiar scents of Embry, Seth, Leah, and Sam made its way to my sensative ears. Soon followed by more steps, the sweet and husky smell of the one and only Jacob. My own heart raced faster, just at the sound of him.

Gosh, i literally am head over fucking heals for this guy.

Must be the Imprint thing.

Voices spoke in joyous tones, and everything was bright. After giving myself the once over in the full length mirror, just to be sure i looked presentable for my Wolfie. I looked like the woman i've felt like for so long.

"Hunny, everyones here if you would please come down." Dad, he's so punctual.

I smiled, "I'll be there in a sec."

I sat on my bed, the very bed it happened on, but thats not the point.

Today is christmas.

A Merry Day, and Alice just had to have EVERYBODY over for it.

Once I had stood, descended the stairs, and came into the living room and attached dining room, i was surprised by how many people actually came.

I say Maggie, and the Irish clan. All of the nomads who had been here oh so many years ago. Benjamin and his clan. Our cousins, the Denali's. Many, many more vampires. Along with Talia with her Henry. Olivia and Richerd were present also.

Next I saw pretty much every single person who was or knew about the pack.

Charlie, Billy, Sue, Jacob, Embry, Quil, Seth, Paul, Collin, many more including.. Leah?

Leah was in the far corner, conversating with Tia, a member of the Egyptian Coven and the mate of Benjamin. Over the past weeks they had become increasingly close.

I'm happy for Leah.

Everyone was happy.

I took my place next to Jacob on the couch, aimlessly playing with the locket Jasper had gotten me so long ago. I could have sworn Jasper just looked at me with a sense of pride. I bet so.

Everyone opened gifts, talked, joked, and laughed. Something we havent done as a whole in a long, long time.

It felt good.


End file.
